Zora's Adventures
by acciodestiel
Summary: Well, the show never talks about Zora that much, so this is my take on her. It's basically what she hears when she is in the vent. So, yeah. CHANNY. TAWNICO. Rated T just 'cause. This may include one or two Demi songs. Idk yet. Read and Review.
1. Oppurtunities

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance or any of its characters. All belongs to Disney Channel.**

**A/N: First story. Should I continue? Read and Review. Sorry for the short first chapter.**

* * *

"Thank you. That was another episode of So Random! Good night!" I heard Sonny say. It was her turn to sign off. We just did another So You Think You Can PP Dance?, which is a really big hit. I saw the curtains closing, the applause of the audience, and darkness of the set surrounding me.

"Great show guys! Keep up the good work!" Marshall said. "Zora, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." I responded.

"See me in my office in 5."

"Alright." I walked to my room. Sonny was complaining how much her heels hurt. Tawni was looking in the mirror at herself, again. Nico and Grady were, well, being Nico and Grady. I walked into my room. Gray everywhere. Not that it was dirty, but I like gray. There were some hints of orange, green, and red. Just on the bedding. I changed out of my blue dress and but on jeans and a 'Go Green!' t-shirt. I slipped on flip flops and headed to Marshall's office. I heard someone singing when I was walking by the prop house. Stupid flip-flops, making so much noise. I stood still. I heard the t.v flip through channels. Just the t.v. Hmmm…. I checked my watch. Crap I gotta go. I walked really fast to Marshall's office. I knocked.

"Come in!" Well, at least he sounded pleasant.

"You wanted to see me?" I said. Well by the look on his face, I wasn't getting in trouble. Good. I didn't want him to yell at me for hiding in the vents.

"Yes. You may sit down." So I did. "I have a huge opportunity for you. I want you to make a sketch, all by yourself. You haven't done that before and you're turning 12 soon. Everyone on set has, except for you. Do you think you can make one by our next show?" Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, Me, writing my own sketch? This was gonna be awesome.

"Yeah. Thank you Marshall!!"

"No problem. If you need help, asked the others or me. You may leave."

"Thank you." I walked out and closed the door behind me. Wow, me, writing my own sketch? I am so excited. I went back to my room. I made sure to walk by the prop house. The t.v wasn't on anymore. I walked into my room. I grabbed my notebook and a pencil off my bed. I could be making a new robot for my collection, but writing a sketch would be so much better. I got the chair from my desk and stood on it. I climbed into the vent. What room should I go to? I'll go to Tawni and Sonny's room. I crawled straight, left, left, there I was. I was on my stomach and, thinking of what to write. Hmm. What if everyone was a piece of clothing? I be a pair of pants, Tawni a cute pair of shoes, Sonny a shirt, and Nico and Grady be, underwear? Everyone could be stuck in a washing machine and be yelling for help. Nawww. Stupid idea. As I was writing these ideas down, I heard a door open then slam shut. Tawni probably. I opened the vent a little to see what was going on.

" No, James I'm not going out with you again. Yeah, I know. You've been jealous ever since I've been dating. . . You're not jealous? Haha. Right. You always want what you can't have, not what you already have. . . No. I'm done. You're dating a normal girl. They're more weak than the people in this business. She seems nice, don't break her heart, like you broke mine. Bye." She hung up. Probably James Conroy asking her out again. But who is Tawni dating? What if it's Nico? No. Grady? Haha. Right. Probably one of those Teen Gladiators. I saw her eye on one when we were at lunch the other day. Then, I continued writing and thinking of ideas.


	2. The Explosion

**A/N: I got one review. Come on people!!! I need more!!! I really want your opinions. You are welcome to criticize. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance or any of its characters. All belongs to Disney Channel.**

After about 15 minutes of coming up with ideas, (Us being food, us tasting disgusting food.) I figured I should get eat before I eat my notebook. I walked to the prop house to ask if anyone wanted everything. It was just Sonny. "Hey Sonny. I'm hungry. I'm going to the cafeteria to get something. **A/N: Don't they call the cafeteria something else? Idk. **Want something?"

"No thanks Zora." Her voice sounded as if she was cloudy, not sunny. I hate seeing my co-stars sad.

"You okay?" I asked. She opened her mouth to speak, but she hesitated. "Sonny, I may be young, but you can tell me. I'll probably understand. So what's up?" I tried to sound convincing.

"Well….. The thing is, you won't understand. Didn't you say you were hungry?" Why must she be so stubborn?

"Sonny, the cafeteria won't go anywhere. Eating can wait. So…." I waited. I wasn't really known as a patient person, but I had to if I wanted to help Sonny. As she was about to tell me, I looked around the room. The bee's antennae Sonny used her first sketch, the tiara Tawni was using for the "Secret Prom". The slide, my sarcophagus, and Nico's bandanna he used in the Gassie sketch. I looked around at the so many things we think are important to us, but everyone else think is just stupid, like Chad Dylan Cooper. Eww…makes me sick to think of his name. No one understood why these things are important to us, except for us. God, I love this place. "So Sonny?"

"Okay. Today I had to improvise during the sketch because I messed up my lines?" I nodded. She was supposed to say 'Which one of these dancers can dance the Cha-Cha P?' But, instead, she said 'Which one of these dancers can dance the Cha-Cha Slide- uhh while I drink this whole glass of watery water?' But, she did it well. "Well," she continued, "I have been doing really crappy lately, and I'm not sure if I want to do this anymore." Sonny? Quitting? I had to reason her out of this.

"Sonny, listen to me. You are a great comedian. You can't quit. This is your 5th month. You cannot quit now! Grady, Nico, and I have been through this. Don't ask Tawni, 'because she'll deny it. You know how Tawni can be. But you can't quit now. Marshall would've talked to you if it ever came down to the point where you would need to quit. So are you going to quit?" She opened her mouth to answer, and then, none other than Chad Dylan Cooper (Ew) came in.

"Sonny. I have a bone to pick with you. You left your blonde wig on the Mackenzie Falls café table. Here." He threw it at her. He was wearing his usual Mackenzie Falls suit. It hit her in the face.

"Chad, not now." Her voice sounded if she was going to cry. I saw the tears flooding in her eyes. She sneezed. Probably fake, but she did that to wipe away her tears.

"Oh Sonny." Chad was saying. He was sounding…sympathetic? This was pathetic. **A/N: Ha-ha. That rhymed. Back to the story. **"I'm sorry you're feeling down." He was walking over and knelt down beside her on the couch. Opening his arms to her. "Do you need a hug?" She nodded, Wow, she really was down, to accept a hug from CDC. (Ugh.) He was about to hug her, then he said "Psych!" He was walking out, but I couldn't take it. He was such a loser, thinking he was better than us. I exploded.

"What the hell Chad?!?!" Whoa. Was I really saying this? I should have left it alone. But then, he turned around. He looked surprised, so did Sonny. I had to continue. "You see she's freakin' hurt right now, and all you do is tricking her into thinking you care? I know we may be enemies, but come on, at least show a little respect. Now I'd appreciate if you left and go back to "The Falls". I did air quotes. He turned around, looking like he felt sorry, and left. I then turned back to Sonny. She looked shocked. "I'm sorry Sonny. I just hate it when he does that. Him and the Falls always think they are better than us. Just because they are "real actors". I did more air quotes.

"Please." Sonny said. She seemed better. "They may be actors, but at least we're smart enough to do things without a script. They aren't smart like us." We started laughing. "Thanks Zora. I could've stood up to him myself, but I was so down. I didn't know you had such a mouth." She laughed. "How can I make it up to you?"

"Well, Marshall told me I could write a script for next week's show. Since I'm turning 12 in a month, he wants me to try to write one. I came up with some ideas, but I wasn't sure if they were good enough." I showed her my notebook. She read all 16 ideas I had. She laughed at some of them.

"Ha-ha. I like this one." She showed me the one about us being pieces of clothing.

"Yeah, but I wasn't sure about that. I mean, I was thinking we would be pieces of clothing in the washer, and about how we are stuck in there, but I didn't think that was funny." She was reading the rest of my ideas.

"Well…it's not a bad idea. What about this one? 'Girl who is a spy faces high school', she read aloud.

"I think that sounds too much like Hannah Montana. Grrr… I'll never find an idea in time."I said. I felt so pressured. How did the others do it?

"Zora, don't lose hope. You'll make one." She said. I wasn't sure.

"How do you do it? That bee sketch was genius." Grr… technology, I'm good at. But, when it comes to writing, thumbs down.

"Well, I just use events from reality and turn it over to the show. Remember 'The Wicked Witch of the Web' sketch? Sharona inspired that." She wasn't convincing me.

"Hold on." I said, trying to change the subject of my failure. "You never answered my question. Are you going to quit So Random! ?" She didn't even hesitate.

"Of course not. Why would I quit? An 11-year-old stood up to Chad Dylan Cooper when she could've been in love with him. I am not leaving a young, but awesome, friend like that behind." She gave me a big hug. I couldn't breathe,

"Uhh. Sonny? You're kind of squishing me."

"Oh. Sorry. Okay. It's been an hour and you haven't eaten. Want to get something to eat?"

"Sure. After I got to finish my robot for my collection."

"Okay. Well… count me out. I have to do my geometry homework. Ms. Bitterman." We both shivered.


	3. Surprising Guest

**A/N: I would really like some more reviews. I worked hard on this chapter, so please comment and review. I added a little more of Tawni in this. :) So please review. You are welcome to pick and prod, and criticize.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything. Just the plot idea, I guess. :)**

In the cafeteria, Sonny and I were getting yuck-on-a-stick. I wish it was meatball Monday, but nooo, it's gotta be yuck Wednesday. As we sat down, we looked over at the Mack Falls table. Everyone was having a good time- except Chad. Wonder if my little explosion-well, it wasn't really that little, but hey, he was messing with a friend-got to him. Tawni was flipping her hair, Nico and Grady were (unsuccessfully) trying to flirt with the new cashier, and Sonny looked as happy as ever. Just then, I got to thinking. Why is it that Chad and Sonny fight so much? I mean, we all know there is something between them, but they would never act on those feelings right? He treats her like shit, but she still gives him respect. I shook it out of my head. For them to handle, and me to stay out of.

I get up, and throw my untouched food away.

"Zora, you okay?" Sonny asked. "You didn't touch your food."

"Sonny, I wouldn't even BEGIN to call this crap food. And yeah, I'm okay. I'm gonna go finish my sketch."Sonny then looked at Tawni, who is telling a story, obviously about herself. Just then, I saw the most bizarre thing. Nico, after unsuccessfully asking out the cashier, whispering something into Tawni's ear. She blushed, and looked down at her plate. What just happened? I decided it was a good opportunity to ask Tawni for help. As I asked her, I noticed that I was the only one in the cafeteria to notice the Nico and Tawni thing.

"Of 'course I'll help you, Zora. Anything to help." Hmm…I never knew she'd accept. She got up and threw her stuff out. As she was walking out, Chad got up and tapped my shoulder.

"What do you want Chad?" I did not feel like talking to him of all people right now.

"Zora, I wanted to apologize. And I mean it. I knew Sonny was sad, but I just don't know how to comfort people well." He said sincerely. I was about to yell at him, then took another turn.

"Don't say sorry to me, say sorry to Sonny." And at that, I turned around and began walking with Tawni.

"What was that about?" she asked. As much as I loved Tawni, she can be so nosy.

"Nothing. Hard to explain." I then open the doors to the prop house, and sit down in the couch. Tawni sits next to me. I give her my ideas, shy. Tawni is the best, next to Sonny. But if I want a real honest opinion, Tawni will be the one to go to.

"Hey, what's this one about the "Zora Checks In"? Uh-oh. I did not want her to ask that question.

"Well..uh…ha…it's a new member of the Check-It-Out girls sketch. Well…me." Tawni thought about this. I knew I could be upstaging her and Sonny, but I have the whole story plot in my head. I think it's rather good actually. I'm surprised Sonny didn't say anything.

"Well, if we were to do this one, would you be part of the sketch forever?" she asked, rather hesitantly.

"Oh. No. Never. But, do you think it's a good idea?"

"Well, what's your idea for the plot?"

"Oh, okay. Well, you see me working as a normal cashier, doing a rather good job, and you say 'Check out the new cashier', then Sonny says 'I know. Check out how short she is', then I say (in a mockingly way) 'Check me out, I'm right over here'. Then you guys turn to each other. Then run over to me. You say "Check it out, she talks like we do." Then Sonny says", crap I forgot. I look down. Oh right. "Then Sonny says, 'Check out her shoes. ' Then you say 'Check out her hair'. Then you guys start playing with it. I say 'Guys I'm working here.' Then you gasp and say 'You liar. We thought you were like us. Check out the liar.' Then Sonny says, 'Yeah, Check out the big fat liar.' Then I say 'You know what, Ashley is gonna (then in the voice) check out.' And she walks away. Ashley is my character. Then, you guys can come up with little dialogue for when I leave." After that, I'm all out of breath. I see Tawni's face. A blank expression. Hope she liked it. "Uh, if you don't like it we can go-"

"Don't like it? I love it Zora! I really do. It's so cute. And I actually wanted to laugh at the part when the girls were playing with your hair. But I wanted to hear the rest. Zora, you have your very first sketch!!" In my imagination, an imaginary audience claps and cheers for me. I am so excited. I can feel my teeth fall out I'm so happy. "Let's go tell the gang." So we get up, and walk to the cafeteria. I then realize that I never asked about her and Nic. Again, I choose not to get involved.

As we enter, we see the rest of the gang playing paper football. We interrupt and tell them the news. They are so happy for me. Nico asked if they can hear it. I passed them the sketch, and they laugh at almost all the parts. They give it back to me, and Grady say, "Tomorrow night, let's go out and celebrate. Pizza on me." I finally agree, and I walk back to my dressing room. "Where you going?" Grady asked.

"Um… to rest. I never knew writing a sketch would be so tiring." They believe it, and tell me to rest up. I actually go inside the vent above Tawni and Sonny's dressing room. Someone enters, and all I can see are dress shoes, and a blonde head. Chad?!?!


	4. Friends

**Hope you liek this chapter. I tried to make it good. Again, review. Welcome to criticize.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Nothing I own here. Except the plot.**

* * *

Why would Chad be coming in here? Probably to apologize. I open the vent, to take a peek. I really have to work on this nosy thing. Chad was fixing his hair in Tawni's mirror. Oh, she would not like that. Someone else looking into her mirror. Tisk tisk Chad. Then, I heard a turning of a knob, from Sonny's side. She walks in. Oh I gotta see this.

"Chad? What're you doing here? Oh and you might not want to keep looking in Tawni's mirror. That's her best friend, well besides herself. And- wait, getting off track. Why are you here?" Chad turns around and looks at her. He walks over, tripping over the yellow chair. He gets himself up.

"I meant to do that." He straightens his tie, Sonny giggles. "Sonny, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I mean, I really am. I know you were sad. And I wanted to help, but Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do, tears." After he said that, Sonny's smile went into a frown. Oh I wish I had some popcorn with me.

"I was NOT about to cry. I was just upset. You think I'm this frail little thing who can't take care of herself. Well I got some news for you. I could've taken care of myself without YOUR help."

"But with Zora's…"

"What?"

"You let a 10-"

"12"

"Sorry, 12-year-old help you out with a problem, but wouldn't let me."

"But she under-wait, why do YOU care so much?" No response. Good job Sonny, put the ball in his court.

"Um… 'cause… well… I'm the only one, uh, who's allowed to make you sad. If I would help, I would make it better, and we're suppose to fight. Remember?"

"Chad, it doesn't have to be that way. We can be toge-friends. Yeah. Friends." Chad smiled. Sonny smiled. Wait, was she about to say 'together'? Why he didn't catch that slipup is beyond me. Hold on. Sonny and Chad FRIENDS??? Do you see the irony here?? Wait, hold on. Party's not over.

"Oh. Okay. That sounds nice, friends." Do I hear disappointment?

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So I guess we're good here?"

"So…" Wait. Why is he hesitating? "Did you almost say together?" Uh, oh. Sonny. Don't say yes. Don't say yes. Don't say yes. Don't say yes. Don't say yes.

"Yeah…." NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

"Why?"

"I meant to say we can HANG together."

"Oh. Okay." Great, Chad. Don't keeping asking questions. As Chad is about to leave, Sonny says something.

" Why can't we hang out now?" Sonny, what're doing? He treats you like shit.

"Oh. I don't want to inconvenience yo-"

"You won't be. Sit down." She points to the yellow chair he tripped over.

"Okay." She sits in the other chair, which almost seems like a mile away. "Sonny, you can sit next to me if you want. There's room for both of us." So she gets up and sits next to him. Chad, being nice?!?! This won't last forever. "So, why were you sad earlier?" She opens her mouth, hesitates, then looks in his eyes. Oh god, not the eyes again. Why does every girl, accept us at So Random! Get lost in them. Honestly, what's the big deal?? So she told him the story.

"So have you been through that?"

"Yeah. All actors go through it at a point."

"Really?"

"Haha. No. But I know others do. But ha, I never will." There's the old Chad. Uh, oh. Sonny. She looks like she's about to burst. I look at Chad's face, looking like he made a mistake. Oh hell yeah he did.

"Chad, get out."

"But- I was just-"

"Chad- get OUT!!!" She screamed that last word. And why she was getting so mad is beyond me.

"Can I just say something?"

"What?" She got up, and walked over to her vanity mirror. **A/N: Is that what the mirror is called? Well, I mean the mirror Tawni uses. Okay, back to the drama. :)**

"Just because it hasn't happened, doesn't mean it won't." He started to walk away. Sonny got up and ran to him.

"But you said it yourself, you never will."

"Sonny, I'm not a psychic. I don't know that for sure. But I got to get to rehearsal. Just remember, don't get yourself worked up. It might happen again, but don't beat yourself up about it. Bye." Just then Sonny hugged him. With her arms around his neck.

"Thanks Chad."

"No problem. Bye." And again, why was Chad being so nice??? Things I'll never know.


	5. Question Answered

**A/N: Hope you like this. Review please. I kind of worked hard on this one. I really like this chapter too. So please review.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Sonny with a Chance. Oh but if I did, the things that would happen. **

* * *

As I was lingering on that point, I decided to actually write down my script. As I was writing down the scene where I was mocking the girls, I heard a door open and slam shut. "SONNY!!!!!" Tawni's back.

"Oh. Hey, why are you so mad?" Sonny asked. But by the sound of her voice, she knew. And I think I had an idea too.

"I ran into Chad, in the hallway." She said with her hands on her hips. She was waiting for a reaction. But all she got was a nervous Sonny sinking lower in her chair. "So, why was he here?!?! Because I swear to God if he looked in my-"  
"Uhh…he wanted to… uh… apologize." She finally spit out.

"About what?" Tawni, why you got to be so nosy? Wait, I shouldn't be talking. I'm the one in the vent listening to their conversation.

"Long story. But, while we were talking, we decided to be friends." She closed her eyes as if she was gonna be hit. I don't blame her. She opened one eye, and Tawni had a blank expression.

"Just one question."

"Yeah?" Sonny was afraid of this.

"Did he look in my mirror??" Wow Tawni. I thought she would be mad. I know I am. She's friends with the enemy. I have a bone to pick with her. I know I shouldn't say anything, but we're enemies. And if we're friends with the enemy, who know what will happen to Sonny? Or worst, the cast?

"No, of 'course not. He was looking in mine." She lied. She knew that if Tawni knew that he was looking in her mirror, she'd flip. I have no idea why she'd get so mad though. Whatever.

"Okay." She went over to her mirror and applied her Coco Moco Coco lipstick. It was at a nub. "Look at this nub. Look!!! MARSHALL!!!!" She ran out the door. Sonny was relieved. She took out her phone and made a call.

"Hey Lucy, it's Sonny. Probably at school. Uh…yeah. Chad and I are friends now. Just wanted to tell you that. Uh… call me back if you want…yeah. Bye. Love you." She hung up. She rested her head on the couch. My hand started to hurt after all the writing. And I felt that I was started to get a pain in my back, so I crawled out, going to my room. I decided to go talk to Sonny about the whole friend thing. I left my room, and walked down the usual route. I knocked on the door. And Sonny answered. I sat down at Sonny's vanity. Weird how this room looks, not from up high. "Hey, Zora. What's up?"

"I heard you and Chad were friends now."

"Were you in the vent when he was here??" Crap she knew me too well. But, I decided to lie.

"Naww. I was in my dressing room. I was on my way to the prop house when I saw Tawni in a hurry. She told me about the nub. But she also told me that you and Chad were friends now. So I came here."

"Zora, I know your mad but-"

"Bound to happen sometime." Did that just come out of my mouth? I thought I was mad, even furious. But then I looked at Sonny's face. Disappointment? "Why are you disappointed though? I thought you'd be happy you and Chad were friends now." She went into a panic mode. She was frozen.

"Haha..uh… what do you mean 'disappointment'? I could never be happier." She hesitantly said. I decided to leave it alone.

"Haha. Whatever you say. Whatever you say." I knew she was disappointed, but I didn't know about what. This reminded me, I don't know how, about the Tawni and Nico thing at lunch. I decided to ask Nico, before he went home. He has basketball practice later. Who knew he'd have time for that? "I got to go. Bye Sonny." I suddenly ran out that door, leaving her in confusion. I decided to check the prop house. Ahh, I knew Nico and Grady to well. "Nico, can I talk to you?"

" Yeah Zora, what's up? Congrats about the sketch by the way. Really funny." I totally forgot about the sketch.

"Haha. Thanks. I have a question. And I want you to be honest with me." He did not like the sound of that. He nodded, hesitantly. Lots of people being hesitant today. "Are you and Tawni dating?" He started cracking up immediately.

"Hahahahaha. You got me good Zora. Naww. Why would you think that?" He kept laughing. I decided to drop the bomb. I hated when people laughed at a question I was serious about.

"Then what did you whisper to her a lunch?" The laughing ceased immediately. He was nervous at this point.

"Oh… that. That's why you asked. Right. Um…" He was thinking.

"You can be honest with me."

"Zora, I don't think you'd understand. I mean, 'cause you're only 12." Oh my god. That just set me off. I hate when my castmates do this.

"Just because I'm only 12, doesn't mean I won't understand your feelings for Tawni!!!!" I yelled. Uh..I must've said it really loudly, 'cause Sonny walked in, and Grady walked over.

"Nico, Zora, what's going on??" Sonny asked.

"Nico. How'd she find out??" Grady asked.

"Wait, it's true????" Sonny and I asked at the same time. We waited which seemed like forever, and it was only one minute. Nico nodded. I did not expect that coming. I thought he was just flirting. But he had real feelings for her?

"Yes it's true. But you can't tell Tawni. It might ruin everything. It might interfere with our work." We knew we should tell her, but we knew Nico was right. "And anyways. Tawni's already got someone. I overheard her on the phone." He was so sad now.

"Don't worry Nico. Secret's safe with us. And we mean it too." Sonny said. Wow. But this got me thinking.

" So, what did you say to her a lunch to her? You whispered something in her ear." Then, there was silence. But by the looks on their faces, they noticed that too. But didn't say anything.

"I told her she looked beautiful today. As always." Who knew Nico had such a soft side? Well, that's a question answered.


	6. The Temporary Runaway

**A/N: So, yeah. Hope you liked my last chapter. Only have 5 comments, as of now. So please keep reviewing. Oh, and Happy Birthday Allisyn Ashley Arm!!! (Zora) She's 14!!! :D I want to make this an extra special chapter. So I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: No. Do not own Sonny with a Chance****.**

* * *

After Nico left, Sonny and I were left in a state of shock. We figured he had a little crush. But feelings? Feelings? We were surprised. So when Nico went to basketball practice, I left. I figured I should get home. **A/N: Hope you won't hate this story after I explain her life at home!!! **I asked Sonny if she could drive me. My mom couldn't. Sonny agreed. So as I get in her mom's car, in the back, I see how much her mom loves her. I am so jealous right now. Not that my mom doesn't love me, 'cause I know she does, but we never spend time together. As I get dropped off, I waved goodbye to Sonny, and said thank you to her mom. "Anytime Zora. Oh, and call me Connie." I nodded. I ran up the stairs, and went through the front door. Our house isn't big, but it's a 3 bedroom, my parents' room, my room, and the office/study, for my dad. As I walked in, my mom was doing the dishes.

"Hi mom. Uh... Why didn't you pick me up? I mean, you told me you couldn't because you had to work. But you've been doing the dishes." I figured this was gonna happen. Not that my mom doesn't have time for me, It's just that she can be, well, forgetful.

"Oh sweetie. I am so sorry. I did have to work. I actually just got home a few minutes ago. I forgot that you needed a ride. Who gave you a ride?" Hey, she's my mom. The woman who gave birth to me. I forgive her.

"Connie, Sonny's mom."

"Do you think you can get a ride home from her from now on? So this won't happen again." I knew she was gonna ask.

"Yeah I guess."

"So how was your day?" Well this was odd. She must feel bad.

"Well I-"Her phone rang.

"That's great sweetie. Hang on. Hello?...Yes I do….No not a bad time…" I went into my room. I threw my bag on my bed.

"I wrote my first sketch." I said aloud. Not that she cares or anything. Yeah, it totally wasn't a bad time. It was one of the best days of my life. I went over to my meat catapult. It broke the other day. So, I went over to fix it. I have no idea what happened. It fell over. After about ten minutes of pulling it apart, I started putting it back together. As I was putting the spring in, I heard a slam on the door. Dad's home.

"Sweetie. How many times did I tell you??? You have to stop buying all these things, we won't be able to afford anything if you keep spending your money on pointless things." He said. Yep. That's my dad. He only cares about money. I still have to love him though.

"But Bill…" That's my dad's name. "Zora was growing out of her clothes. She's turning 12 soon. I needed to buy her some." My mom was trying to be nice about it.

"Well did you need to spend this much money?" Thanks dad. I love you too.

"She needed so much more clothes. Most of the money we have comes from her. She was the one who came to me with the problem. And she needed some…girl things." Thanks mom, for putting it like that.

"What are you talking about? I make most of the money in this house. No one even watches her dumb show." Just then, I put on my music. I can't believe he said that. My show is the second most watched show in America. Apart from Mackenzie Falls. I turned my music up, but I could still hear their voices, well, now yelling.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, NO ONE WATCHES IT???? ALMOST EVERY KID IN AMERICA WATCHES IT!!!!"I love my mom. She always tries to defend me.

"WELL, TO GET MORE MONEY IN THIS FAMILY, WHY DOESN'T SHE JOIN THAT MACKENZIE WATERFALLS SHOW!!" Dad did not just go there. I tell my mom everyday about how rude those people can be. Even though at times she can forget about things to do, she never forgets what I say to her.

"WELL PROBABLY BECAUSE SHE'S A FREAKSHOW!!! DO YOU SEE WHAT SHE WEARS?!?! IT'S NOT NORMAL. DO YOU SEE THE CONTRAPTIONS SHE BUILDS?!?! IT'S NOT NORMAL!!!!" Dad?!?!? Why would he say that?!?! Am I really a freak?!?! He probably had a bad day at work. Yeah that's it. Just then, I felt a tear fall down my cheek.

"Bill! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SAY THAT!?!?! ZORA IS THE BEST THING TO HAPPEN TO THIS FAMILY!!!"

"THEN WHY DON'T SHE GO AND SHOW HER APPRECIATION TOWARDS US AND JOIN THAT DRAMA SHOW?!?!" Dad? Why are you saying this?

"You know she doesn't want to. She hates those people." Mom tried to keep an even tone."

"MAYBE BECAUSE SHE'S SO WEIRD!!! MAYBE ONE OF THOSE CONTRAPTIONS HURT ONE OF THEM!!!!" I couldn't take it anymore. I packed some clothes, just for overnight. And I took my cell phone, and hopped out the window. Good thing it's on the first floor. I took out my cell phone. I called my friend Sarah. No answer. I left a message.

"Hey Sarah. My parents are at it again. Can you pick me up? So I can stay over?? Bye." Oh, crap. I forgot. They're on a trip to D.C. So all my school friends aren't here. Who else can I call? I remembered how nice Sonny's mom was. Maybe she won't mind if I stayed there. I called Sonny.

"Hello??" Sonny picked up. Obviously, since it was her cell phone.

"Hey Sonny. It's Zora." I tried to be as nice as possible.

"Oh hey. What's up?"

"Uh…I need a place to stay. My friends are all out of town, so I can't stay at their house." I tried to not let tears come out.

"Hold on. Let me ask my mom." I heard her ask. I heard her mom say yes. "She said okay. We're on our way over." Crap, she can't pick me up at my house. They'll know. I had to come up with something else.

"Why don't you pick me up at the beginning of the street? It'll be easier." I sniffled. Crap, Sonny caught that.

"Zora, what's going on?" I wanted to tell her, but I couldn't.

"Nothing. Just, nothing."

"You sure?" She asked. She really wanted to know. Might as well be honest. As I was walking up the street, I was gonna tell her.

"Well..Uh.." I thought about what my dad said about me. I burst into tears. I couldn't control myself. I thought my dad loved me. To say that about me. Good thing I left a note. 'Cause Sonny hung up. She's on her way. I waited at the end of the street for five minutes, still crying. He said the same thing last week, and the week before. Sonny's mom pulled up. I was about to get in. Then Sonny jumped out. I was obviously still crying, 'because she hugged me tightly. I was still bawling my eyes out. It seemed like forever we stood like that. I pulled away. I went into the car. Connie talked to me.

"Dinner is in the oven. We were just about to eat, but then you called." I felt bad.

"Sorry I inter-"

"Zora, its fine. After dinner, you're gonna tell us what happened." Connie told me. It seemed like a command. Well, they're letting me stay over, so the least I could do is tell them what happened. I was still crying, imagining my parents still fighting. They'll probably find the note in an hour. They always fight over one thing, and then go at it on something else. I think they're going to get a divorce. But, saying that just makes me not believe it. I know my parents still love each other. I mean, I know mist people's parents are divorced. But I liked being different. Wait, but that's the problem with me isn't it? Being different. My dad doesn't like me being 'different' or 'weird'. And for him to criticize So Random!, that set me off the edge. Everyone knows I love being on it. But they don't know why. I get to be different when I'm on it. It gets me away from all the fighting at my house. But all that fighting never turns physical. Never. My parents don't want me to grow up in that kind of environment. But when my dad said that, it was like a slap in the face. I've been called weird and different, in a bad way, all the time. But for my dad to say that, that made me so upset. We got up to Sonny's house. Or should I say, apartment building. As we went through the lobby, I was drying my tears with the sleeve of my sweater.

"Can you hit 3 please?" I did do. That was from Sonny. Then, another person held the door.

"Sorry. Hit 4 please." It was a woman, with a little girl. The little girl was staring at me. She was happy.

"Can you sign my t-shirt? Please?" She held out a fabric marker. Her shirt had a picture of me as Annoying Girl, and Sally Jenson. I guess she was a big fan. What kind of 7 year old carries a fabric marker with them? I nodded.

"What's your name, sweetie?" I asked. This was making my day.

"Catherine." She smiled. She had one front tooth gone.

"With a C, or a K?" I asked. I wanted to make this go well.

"C." she answered. I signed it. It read: 'To my biggest fan, Catherine. Love, Zora.'

She saw it, and she loved it. She gave me a hug. We were already at our floor. "Bye sweetie. Nice to meet you." She just smiled, her mom said thanks. "That was the first autograph I signed." Sonny just stared. "Well, most people like Tawni, Nico, or you. They don't pay attention to the weird girl, as according to my father." I started to cry again. Sonny just put her arm around me.

"He said that about you?" She was surprised. I nodded. "Well, you seem one of the most normal people I met. Just because you dress different, and make cool stuff, doesn't mean you're a weird person. You definitely are weird, but in such a good way." I smiled. As Connie unlocked and opened the door, I walked in, to one of the most comfiest, roomiest homes ever.


	7. The Life of Sonny Munroe

**A/N: Yeah. I really hope you liked the last chapter. And don't worry. I won't make the fights between her parents physical. Just verbal. So yeah, this next chapter, again, I hope you like. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own Sonny with a Chance. **

* * *

As I walked in, all I could smell was chicken. "That you smell is my mom's famous chicken parm." Sonny said to me.

"Haha. Thanks. Good thing I made enough." Connie said. She went straight to the kitchen.

"You're welcome to walk around." Sonny informed me. So I did. I walked from the doorway to the couch. I sat down on it. I faced the TV. The TV stand contained DVDs. I walked over to them "I'm gonna go help my mom. Keep looking around if you like." Sonny said. She walked in the kitchen, which I assumed was next door. There were 5 seasons of So Random!. I joined two years ago, so the cast was used to me. I took the season in which I started in, season three. We were in season 6 now. I saw the cast. Everyone, including Mandy. Sonny replaced Mandy. Mandy didn't want to be on the show anymore. I had no idea why though. I think her mom told her to. I didn't like Mandy much. The rest of the cast didn't either. She was more selfish than Tawni. Yeah, I know, I didn't think it was possible either. Connie called me into the kitchen. I walked in, and sat down in a seat, at the table. Sonny gave me my plate, than Connie gave Sonny her plate, and then she sat down with her plate. We started eating. Oh my god this chicken parm is good. I kept eating it, and good thing there was spaghetti with it, 'cause I'd be done with it by now.

"So Zora, Sonny told me all about how you wrote your first sketch today. But, didn't you write the Annoying Girl one, and the Sally Jenson one??" Wow. I didn't realize Sonny's mom watched the show. Wow.

"Oh. No. Tawni and Nico wrote the Annoying Girl one. It was actually inspired by Mandy, the old castmate in which Sonny replaced." I paused to eat more food.

"Did you like Mandy?" Sonny asked.

"Honestly, no. She was annoying. That's why it inspired the sketch. Grady had a huge crush on her, 'cause she was so pretty, and everything she did that was annoying, he said he didn't notice. Like what you were doing in that sketch. Tawni and Nico wrote it, and it didn't get filmed to you came along. They said that I was the best person to probably play the annoying girl." Sonny looked relieved. She probably didn't want to feel bad about replacing somebody.

"And what about Sally Jenson? That's your famous one." Connie asked.

"Oh. That was actually written by Mandy. She wrote it, and she was going to be Sally Jenson, and when she announced her leaving the show, she told me that I could play her, since that sketch was ready to air the next week." I ate some more food. I just thought of something. "I guess Nico like Tawni for a long time. " By the looks of their faces, I said that out loud.

"Nico likes Tawni?!?!?!" Connie asked.

"Yeah mom. I was actually gonna tell you that after Zora was done speaking." I hope Sonny really was going to. "When Zora said they worked on a sketch together I figured he liked her since then." We were eating.

"Oh I knew there was something between them when I first met them. Did he ask her to go steady?"After Sonny's mom asked that, Sonny and I both started cracking up.

"Mom, with all due respect, no one says 'to go steady' anymore. People ask people out nowadays." We both continued laughing. I stopped.

"But I don't think he will. He doesn't think Tawni will say yes. He thinks she'll laugh in his face. She might, but deep down, I think she feels the same way." I said. Sonny nodded, in agreeing with me. I realized everyone was done with their food. I got up, and put my dish in the sink. I took Sonny and her mom's plates too.

"Zora, you don't have to do that, you're the guest." Connie said. I still continued to do it.

"It's the least I could do since I'm spending the night." After I washed the plates off, I put them I the dishwasher. I saw that it was full. I saw the dishwasher tablet thing and put it where it was suppose to go. I locked the dishwasher, and put it on regular wash. I walked out, wiping my hands on my pants. "I put the dishwasher on, regular wash, I hope you don't mind."

"Thanks so much, Zora. So sit down on the couch with us. Tell us what happened." I guess this was why I did the dishes, because I didn't want to tell the story. I had to though. So I sat down. And I began from when I was born. That's how long they've been fighting for. I told them about the first fight I remember they had, the biggest fight (2 years ago), and the one from last week, and tonight. I looked at Connie and she asked me something. "Do these fights ever turn physical?" She didn't want to ask, but she knew she had to, by the look on her face. I immediately answered,

"No of 'course not. They only verbally fight. But let me tell you how many times I get yelled at by the neighbors for putting my stereo up too loud. To block out the yelling." I laughed. No one else did. But they did smile. I looked at the clock. 7:42. I've been talking for an hour. Woww.

"So, Zora, wanna watch So Random!" Sonny asked. Connie went into her room.

"Naww…I want to watch Mackenzie Falls. Do you have it?" Her jaw just dropped open. She could not believe it. "Just kidding. Of 'course I want to watch So Random!" She started laughing. Then I did too. She put in the first season she came on, Season 5. My favorite season. No Mandy, no problems. We were watching the Bad Bee one. This was the first sketch Sonny wrote. I decided to ask her about her life.

"Hey. Where's your dad?" I asked her. She froze. Uh…maybe I shouldn't have asked.

"Oh. My mom and he got a divorce when I was younger. I never saw him after that. I t was no big deal though. I barely knew him." She seemed okay with it. She probably froze because no one ever asks her.

"Oh. Okay. I just didn't know if he was living here."

"I actually don't know where he lives. I could care less though."I knew she didn't want to talk about it.

"So any siblings?" She looked at me, and put her feet up on the couch. I did also. We obviously had no shoes on. My socks were knee-highs under my jeans, green and brown striped, which matched my "Go-Green!" shirt.

"No. No siblings. Lots of cousins though. I have three aunts, and an uncle. I have 7 cousins. 3 my age, one your age, and 3 at 4, 5, and 6. The three my age are like my brothers, and sister. The one your age is like my sister. But the younger ones I barely know."

"Oh. Cool. I'm an only child. I have a friend, named Sarah, who's like my sister. You have a friend, Lucy right?"

"Yeah. You met her right?"

"No…" I got a little disappointed. My mom worries about my education, so sometimes I'm not at the set, so I don't meet a lot of people.

"Oh. Well I think you'd like her. She's odd, but cool. Like you." I laughed.

"So, can I ask you a question, if you don't want to answer that's fine?" She slowly nodded.

"What did you and Chad say to each other on Gilroy's show?" Everyone was wondering, but she wouldn't respond. Her eyes widened. "You don't have to answer though."

"No, no it's fine. We knew there was a hidden camera in there. I said there wasn't, to trick Gilroy. If Tawni hadn't turned off the TV, everyone would've heard us say that we like each other as friends."

"Oh." I thought over this. "Were you being honest with him?" She thought about this.

"Yeah. We're only friends. That's what we said to each other, and now we are friends." She smiled.

"But I must warn you, no one, not even Tawni, want to see you get hurt. He sets people up, he's nice to them, and then he tears them down again. We just don't want to see you get hurt." I tried warning her as nicely as I can. I really did.

"I know Zora, and thanks. But I can take care of myself." We left it at that. I still wasn't sure if she actually said that to Chad, on the show. But I didn't want to prick and prod any longer. When we turned to the TV, the Wicked Witch of the Web sketch was on. I loved that one. I got to dress up like a monkey. Today, I found out so much about Sonny Munroe. I looked at the clock. 10:10. I was getting tired. So, I asked Sonny where I was sleeping. She said on the couch. I nodded. I went to the bathroom. Brushed my teeth, did my business, and got change. In shorts and a tank top. I left my socks on. Sonny got out blankets for me, and a pillow. I said goodnight to her, and she left. She left So Random! on for me. Today, I found out so much about Sonny Munroe.


	8. The Dream

**A/N: Hope you liked the last chapter. I got some reviews saying "Poor Zora!!" Hope those aren't hate comments!! I tried to make her life as normal as possible. I wanted to put something into it I guess. Hope you like this chapter!! **

**Disclaimer: Nope. Do not own anything. Except for this plot.**

At 11:11, time to make a wish, I was woken by a text message. From Sarah.

_**Hey Zora!! hope I'm not waking you up. i got your message. i'm so sorry about not responding. mr. appleton has strict rules about cell phone use. it sounds like you were crying. this argument must've been different. tell me all about it. *sits up and listens intently***_

She always puts stars around what she's doing. Haha. Mr. Appleton is the meanest teacher ever. I heard stories. He's mean!! I haven't been in school since 3rd grade, so I barely know anything about normal classes, except with Ms. Bitterman. I replied.

_**Haha. no I was up. well, my mom forgot to pick me up from the set, so sonny drove me home. i walked in, my mom apologized. she had a phone call, so I couldn't tell her I wrote my first sketch today. : / then, my dad walked in. complaining about money again. he said i should join mack falls. 'blah' and that i'd make more money. my mom tried to tell him i didn't like the cast, and he said that it was probably because i was a freak, and that i dressed weirdly, and that it's because i make my inventions. yeah , my dad loves me. : /**_

I sent it. I was almost on the verge of tears again. I realized I got another text at 10:58. My mom.

_**ZORA!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!?! I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK!!! TEXT ME AS SOON AS YOU CAN!!!!**_

Yeah. She totally cared. She didn't think to call. I texted her back.

_**I stayed at sonny's. don't be worried. i heard what Dad said, and i'm sure the whole world did too. i'll be home tomorrow. going to bed. night.**_

I pressed send. I got another text. Sarah. I just want to go to bed.

_**OMG!! i could kill him!! why would he say that?!?! i thought he cared about you. i guess not. shit. ms. dabner was about to catch me. gtg. love you. bye.**_

I didn't reply. I saw that the TV was on the title menu for the So Random! disc. I put in the next one. I watched it 'til I fell asleep.

_I knocked on Marshall's office door. "Hey Marshall. I finished the sketch. I hope you like it. I know the rest of the cast does." I felt really confident. _

"_Okay kiddo. Let me see." I handed it to him. He read through it. "I'm sorry Zora, but this is horrible. I would expect you would write something better than this. Come on. But don't worry, Tawni got a whole new sketch for next week's episode. Just rewrite another one for a sketch in about a month. You can go." He passed me back the sketch. I walked out. I walked to Tawni and Sonny's dressing room. _

"_TAWNI!!!!" I screamed. I was so mad. I worked so hard on this sketch. "What sketch did you write?!?!"_

"_Oh…Zora. I didn't expect you to find out so early. Haha. Umm…yeah. I wrote a sketch. You're in it." She passed it to me. It was my sketch!!!!_

"_TAWNI!! WHAT THE HELL?!?! THIS IS MY SKETCH!!! AND FOR YOU TO STEAL IT A WEEK BEFORE MY BIRTHDAY IS LOW. SO LOW. YOU MARCH TO MARSHALL'S OFFICE NOW AND TELL HIM YOU STOLE MY SCRIPT!!!" I cannot believe she'd do this to me. Sonny then walked in._

"_Zora. What's going on?!?! Why are you yelling?!?" She asked._

"_Take a look at 'Tawni's' script." I air quoted her name. Sonny read it._

"_Wow. Tawni…. I'm impressed. This is so-"_

"_WHAT!!!!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'TAWNI'!?!?! I WROTE THAT SCRIPT!!!!" I told her. Woah. Sonny forgot?!_

"_Uhh…Zora. You showed us the one about the clothes. How Tawni was a pair of shoes. I mean, why would someone put a pair of shoes in the washer??"_

"_Yo guys. What's going on?" Nico walked in._

"_Zora. What's all your screaming about?" Grady asked._

"_TAWNI STOLE MY SCRIPT!!!!" I said. How many times do I have to say this? Well, if Sonny didn't remember, than Nico and Grady are sure to. They read it._

"_Tawni…."Nico said._

"_Finally! I've been trying to-"_

"_This is wonderful!! It's so funny!! Zora you should be grateful she put you in the script." Nico said. What?!?!_

"_No no no no no no!!! _ I wrote it!!" _Just then, Marshall called me to his office. I ran down there. _

"_Marshall, I wrote the-"_

"_Zora. The castmates are complaining. You're fired. Pack up your stuff and move to Mackenzie Falls. Chad needs someone to play his cousin. Bye." NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!_

"_!!!! I ahte that show!!!! No no no no no no no no no!!" Chad walked in._

"_Hey Zora. Come into the falls. It's fun there." I screamed to the top of my lungs. _

I woke up. It was 8:34AM. Good thing I really didn't scream. Wait. I take that back, 'cause Sonny was in the kitchen doorway, and gave me the oddest look. "Sorry. Bad dream. Yeah. Umm… I'll go get dressed."

"Zora, did you have a dream that Marshall didn't like your script?"She asked.

"Oh. Was I talking in my sleep?"

"No. I can just tell by the look on your face. I've had that dream too. Don't worry. Go get dressed. We're leaving in an hour." At that, I brought my bag into the bathroom. I packed a pair of purple and black striped tights, a black skirt, a purple long sleeve, and a black short sleeve over that. As I was brushing my teeth, Sonny knocked on the door. While I was spitting, I told her to come in. "Hey. Do you want to use my straightener? You can if you want." She handed it to me. After I wiped off my mouth, I nodded.

"Thanks. So when are we leaving? And how are we getting there?" I asked.

"My mom is gonna drive us. She always leaves in the morning early to get a coffee. She comes back, drops us off at the set, and goes to work. So, I'll be getting dressed." She left. I normally don't straighten my hair, but since my father is so desperate for me to be normal, I decided to be a little different, and be a bit more normal. Although my outfit isn't normal. Good thing I packed knee-high black boots, or I wouldn't be able to wear my flip flops. I plugged in the straightener. As I wait for it to warm up, I take out my make-up bag. Even though I was only 11, I still wear make-up. I started wearing it when I was 10. My mom taught me how to put it on. I only wear mascara though. She told me that when I turned 12, in a week, I can start wearing eyeliner. I don't really want to though. It looks like I'll poke myself in the eye. My mom doesn't want me to look like a tramp, so we're going one step at a time for steps of make-up. I was happy about that. After my mascara, I straightened my hair. I almost forgot that I had side bangs, since I put them in the pigtails so often. I straightened my hair for a half hour. It would usually take me 10 minutes, but today it took longer. I only straighten my hair for company parties, and my dad hasn't had one for 3 months. So I've been doing whatever with it. After I was done, I took one last look in the mirror, and thought I was successful. I opened the door, with my bag in hand, and packed my flip flops. I put my bag by the door. I was sitting on the couch, shutting the DVD player off with the remote. I saw the latest issue of Tween Weekly on the table in front of me. It had Chad on it, obviously. There was a rumor going around he was dating Tawni. Hahahahaha. Right. Like that would ever happen. She absolutely hates him, and it's likewise for Chad. They keep denying it, but you know Santiago works.

"Hey Sonny, did you see this??" I yelled to her. I heard the door open. She was putting her belt on.

"See what??" I showed her the cover.

"Isn't this hilarious?? Like this would ever happen!!" I told her. She just got done with her belt. Her hair was in a side pony, haha different like me, and black skinnies. She had a black and white sweater, with a pair of navy blue heals. They went with her tank top.

"Haha. I know right? They are so not- woah!!" I guess she noticed my hair. " Your hair, is so cute!! I didn't know you had side bangs!!"

"Ha. I didn't know either!" Just then, her phone rang.

"Hey mom…Oh you are? Okay. We'll be right down." At that, I picked up my bag, and waited at the door. She hung up, ran to her room, got her bag, and came back. She walked in front of me, I trailed behind.

"I guess we're both trying different looks." I said.

"What do you mean?" She asked with a confused face.

"Oh. Well I straightened my hair, and you have it in a side pony." I stated. It made her look so much older. We went into the elevator. She pressed G for ground floor.

"Haha. Right? I wanted to try something different." She said. Something was up. She wasn't as, what's the word, sunny, as she usually is.

"Hey. You okay??" I asked. I knew she was gonna say nothing, but it was worth a shot.

"Nothing," told you "You won't understand."

"Sonny, I told you about my whole life last night, you maybe told me one thing, tell me." We got off the elevator.

"Okay. But don't tell my mom. Don't mention it in the car."

"Okay. What's going on??" I ask. I was worried.

"My dad called me last night."


	9. Her Song

**A/N: Hi! I'm back. Thanks for the reviews. So, I'm hoping you saw, the episode of "Sonny with a Song"? I will be incorporating that into this chapter. It's gonna be a little different. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, don't own it. **

"What?" I exclaimed. "Your dad called you last night?"

"Well, technically no. He called me like a week ago. But thanks to an incident with my phone and a puddle, my phone wasn't working 'til yesterday morning. But I didn't feel like checking my messages 'til this morning." She said this like she wasn't affected. But I could tell she was.

"Sonny. We have to tell your mom. She'll probably want to know. I mean, you haven't talk to him in what, 10 years? I think she should be notified." We walked out of the lobby. Sonny looked as if she was gonna cry. She thought about what I said.

"Hey Zora. You sleep good la- Sonny? What's wrong?" Connie said. I then looked back at Sonny. She was on the verge of tears. I don't know why though. She finally got a call from her dad.

"Dad called me." She said.

"What? Did you keep the message?" Her mom asked.

"Yeah. Wanna hear it?"

"Of course. Put it on speaker, so I don't have to hold it while I'm driving." Just then,I heard a crackling.

"Uh….Hey Allison. I guess you're known as Sonny. So, umm…this is your father. I just wanted to say hi. No, I didn't. I want to see you. I watched your show ever since you first came on. I know you might not want to see me, but I love you so much. I left because your mom and I weren't working out, and I didn't want you to see us fight. I don't blame you if you never want to see me, but I want you to give me a chance. I want to be in your life again. Just, think about it. You can call or text me at 555-0124. Just, really think about it. I love you. Bye." I heard a click. Sonny put her phone away. We rode the rest of the way in silence. When we got to the stage entrance, I looked at Sonny, who was looking at her mom.

"Sonny. You can do whatever you want with this situation. You just turned 17. I think you can make a choice like this on your own. Just, don't set your hopes up. The one memory you have of him, that one happy memory, might not ever come true again. So, do what you think is right, I love you. Now, you guys better go before you're late. Bye." Her mom was as worried as Sonny was. We walked out. Again, in silence. We walked onto the set. I could tell she was thinking about what to do. I was about to walk into my dressing room. But then, she called to me.

"I remember. He was sitting on his chair, while I was on the floor, playing with letter blocks. You know the kind?" I nodded. "Yeah. He then came down on the floor and spelt out 'Allison'. It was, as my mom said, a month before he left. So, I was around 3 years old. I," I heard a sniffle. She was about to cry. "I spelt out 'Dad'. That was the first word I ever spelt out. And I said it too. But I don't remember when. I just remember that memory with him. That one happy memory." She was about to walk away.

I put my bag on the bed, and then laid down. Crap, I remember. I have to go home tonight. They're probably gonna give me this huge long lecture about running away for the 6th time. (I know. I counted) I checked my watch. 10:54. I gotta go to set. I walked in there.

"Hey Zora. What's up?" It was Grady.

"Oh. Hey." I guess I sounded sad.

"Your parents again?" He's so nice.

"Yeah. I guess. I stayed at Sonny's last night." I said.

"Oh. That's good. It'll be okay. Really. But do you know what's up with Sonny? She looks really upset."

"Oh. It's nothing. Just a stomach ache." I looked at Sonny. She mouthed to me a 'thank you'. I nodded.

"Oh. Okay. We still on tonight for your celebration? We're going to Charlie's Pizza." **A/N:Just made up the name.**

"Yeah. Sounds good. What time?"

"We're going there at around 7. I got to go work on the Dolphin Boy sketch for next week's episode. See ya later." He waved.

"It's a nub, Marshall. A nub. I need to replace it stat." Looks like Tawni notified him about her nub.

"Okay. I placed an order for it. It should be here tomorrow."

"Thanks Marshall." I guess that whole vision about high school really changed her (our) standards. **A/N: High School Miserable.**

"Oh. Zora. Did you write your sketch?" Marshall asked.

"Yeah. I need to make some finishing touches on it. Tomorrow?"

"Of 'course. It should be great." He walked to his office. I looked around, wondering what to do. Sonny and Tawni are in next week's Dolphin Boy sketch. Hmm…I never been in a Mackenzie Falls vent before. I should go there. I walked to my room. I climbed into the vent. All I had to do was keep going straight. It took me about 5 minutes. I slid the door open. I saw a huge HD T.V. A massage table, and a whole bunch of delicious dessert. I looked below me. I saw almost all the cast member's stupid uniforms. Except Chad. Where was he? I heard a song come on. Telephone by Lady Gaga and Beyonce. They were watching Top 20 Countdown on VH1. This seemed normal. Except the lobster they were eating. Stupid lunch lady. The song got over with.

"Now do you wanna see what the number one video in America is?" They did a recap of all the songs that they played so far. I only caught a few. Your Love is My Drug, Bad Romance, Tik Tok, Naturally, and Baby. Then, the guy announced "the number one song is 'Me, Myself and Time' by So Random!'s Sonny Munroe!" Then, they started the video. Chad walked in.

"Why are you watching So Random! We were watching the countdown!" he said. The guy who announced her song (Bill) said 'Performing her own original song, Me, Myself and Time. Give it up for Sonny Munroe!'

Chad's jaw dropped. Portlyn picked up the remote to change it. Chad ran to her and took it from her.

"I want to see it." He said. The rest of the cast left. I texted Sonny about her accomplishment, then the Sonny on the TV started singing. I looked at Chad, who looked speechless. The song ended. Chad was still looking at the TV. He got up. He was pacing. What the hell? Why was he pacing? Wait… he was mumbling to himself. "No…Of course I don't like her. I mean, we're enemies. We can't…I mean…I can't like her. This will probably threaten my career. I skipped lunch. Might as well go eat." Chad might like Sonny? Oh my god! I will yell at her, wait never mind. It's not like she likes him or anything. So, might as well eat too. I went back to my dressing room, and walked to the commissary. I saw Chad, walking to a table. I got some food. Yay, Ick on a Bun. I took one, an apple, paid, then walked to Chad's table. Feet, what're you doing? Stop… Stop…Stoooooooooooooopppppppppp!

"Oh. Hey, freak." He said.

"Hi." I sat down. Butt? Why the hell must you betray me?

"Umm…..Why are you sitting here?"

"Uh…well…"

"That's okay. It's cool. I said sorry to Sonny."

"Cool. She really needs it."

"Oh…wait. Why?" Oh crap. I let it slip.

"Why…what?"

"Umm….is she okay?"

"Uh…sure."

"Zora, you're the worst actress. You really are. What is going on with Sonny?"

"Why do you care?" Haha. Ball in his court.

"I don't."

"Yeah…I can see it in your eyes."

"Why do people keep telling me that? Fine. I care. "

"And why do you care?"

"Sonny and I are friends now. I feel that I should at least act like one." Okay, this is weird.

"I don't know if I should tell you…"

"Zora. What is going on with Sonny?" I then thought about what he said at his stage. I figured I should.

"Okay. Don't tell her I told you." He nodded. "Her dad called her last week."

"Uhh…that's cool. I saw my dad this morning. I guess that's a good thing her dad called her-"

"He walked out on her mom and her around 10 years ago." I looked at him. I took a bite of my apple.

"Oh. I got to go." He got up.

"Chad, don't tell her. Please, don't."

"I understand." He walked away. Crap. I really hope he doesn't tell her. I looked at my watch. 11:59. I walked to the set. I went to Nico.

"Hey Nico."

"Oh hey Zora."

"How was rehearsal?"

"Good. I'm really confident about this sketch. I think this will be one of the best, apart from The Real Princesses one, and yours of course." He smiled.

"Sooo…When are you gonna make a move on Tawni?"

"Oh, I don't think I will. I have to go. Bye. Oh yeah, Marshall wants to see you."

"Nico. Sorry I brought it up."

"It's cool. Bye." I left the prop house, and walked into Marshall's office.

"You needed to see me?" I said.

"Yeah. I wanted to tell you your mom will be picking you up in a bit. We don't need you 'til tomorrow. So, hold on." His phone was ringing. "Hello? Oh…Okay. I'll tell her. Bye." He hung up. "She's here. See you tomorrow." I left. I got my bag, and walked to Sonny's dressing room.

"Hey. I'm leaving. Thanks so much." She nodded. "Did you get my text?"

"Uh…no."

"Your song is number one!"

"What? Nu-uh!" She went on her iPhone to look on iTunes. Number 1. Billboard. #1. Vh1. #1. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed. I left as she was so excited. I walked outside. I have to go home. I walked into my mom's car.


	10. The Confrontation

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! This chapter focuses mainly on Zora and her parents. Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own anything. **

**P.S. Did you see Falling for the Falls? I LOVED IT! Chad is so sweet!**

As I waited outside, it was around 2:00pm. 5 hours 'til my congrats party. That's what we decided to call it. I was excited. I saw my mom's car pull up. I saw her. Her hair was down, like mine. But hers was wavy. She looked younger than what she was. She had her regular black blazer and black skirt on. I was about to open the car door, when she ran out of the car and hugged me. Weird.

"Oh my god Zora. I was so worried about you, you just left, and I didn't know where you were. I was re-"

"Oh. Yeah mom. You were so worried. You didn't even take the time to call. You had to only text me. You were totally worried." Did that just come out of my mouth? Uh-oh.

"Zora… I didn't call you because it was late at night before I realized you were gone. If you were sleeping, I didn't want to wake you. And anyways, you're turning 12 in two weeks. I figured you would be able to find a place. Considering you have the mind of a 15 year old."

"Mom. You let an 11 year old girl out into the streets of L.A. I could've been mugged!"

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have left!"

"Maybe you and dad shouldn't be fighting! Maybe dad shouldn't have called me a freakshow!" I realized I said that loudly. I heard scuffing on the sidewalk. None other than the drama snob Chad had to hear me.

"You know what Zora? I don't know why dad called you that, I really don't. But can we just get going? I love you." She had a promising smile across her face. But I can see the hurt in her eyes. I couldn't deal with a silent car ride. And I realized Chad was walking by. Slowly. He's so nosy.

"I'll…get a…uh…ride from Sonny. I just need to clear my head. I'll see you in about an hour. Thanks for trying to pick me up though." Mom nodded slowly. She understood. She slowly closed the passenger door, went around the car, got in, and left. I swore I saw a tear slide down her face. But nothing compared to the tears that were already coming out. I realized I was bawling my eyes out. I also realized that I had no ride. I took out my phone and called the taxi company. Beeping noise. They're on hold. I kept trying, still busy. I sat down against the wall. I called one more time, and there was no use. I started crying again.

"Hey, Zora." Chad was talking to me. I looked up, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Oh. How much of that did you hear?"

"Snippets."

"So pretty much everything?" He nodded. "I'm sorry you had to hear that. A lot's going on right now." He was silent, his hands in his pockets, and looking down on the ground.

"Uhh…isn't Sonny giving you a ride?"

"No. I just said that to get my mom off my back. I'm trying to get a hold of the cab company."

"I'll give you a ride."

"Uh…no. I don't need your charity."

"I'm not doing it for charity. I'll do it for you."

"Hmmmm…." I got up, brushed off the dirt off of my skirt, and looked up at him. "What's the catch?"

"Listen, Sonny and I-"

"Oh, Sonny. Okay, you can give me a ride." By the look on his face, he looked puzzled, but he kept walking. If I didn't hear his mumbling today, about Sonny, then I wouldn't have taken the offer.

"Okay…..Over here." I saw his convertible parked in a spot that said 'CDC'. I chuckled. "What?"

"Oh, of course you have your own parking spot." We reached his car, and I opened the door. It felt weird to be opening a car door with no roof. I climbed in, him climbing in after me. He turned his car on, and took out his GPS (Of course). "

"What's the address?" He asked. Instead, I took it from him, and typed it in. He shrugged it off. The GPS lady said to turn left, and he followed. It takes a half hour to get to my house. So, I'm stuck with him for maybe 45, permitting traffic. 10 minutes later, we were on the highway, in traffic, in silence. I looked at the GPS. It said arrival time would be 3:09. It was 2:16 now. 45 minutes, like I said.

"Thanks for driving me. It's a lot easier than driving home with my mother, that's for sure." He kept looking at the road. "Do you mind if I turn the radio on?"

"Go ahead." I turned it on. I went to my favorite station, commercial. I went to the Hip Hop station. Some guy was talking, about to announce a song. I don't really like Hip Hop, but it was better than silence.

"Now, this is Drop It Low, with Ester Dean and Chris Brown." The DJ said. The music started, I love this song, and I started tapping my foot to it. Anything to get my mind off of the situation at hand. As she was about to sing, Chad turned it off.

"Chad-"

"Zora, what's going on? Why did you accept this car ride from me, and why were you and your mom fighting? I know that you don't usually communicate with others, but I want to know what's up."

"Why do you care?"

"I don't. But I just want to have a good reason for going out of my way to drive you home."

"I told you, you didn't have to."

"Well I'm not gonna leave a crying girl out on the street."

"Fine. I'll tell you. My mom and dad have been fighting for as long as I can remember. All my dad cares about is the money I make. He wants me to join your show, because it'll make me more money. But I love comedy. It's my passion. And my mom tries to stop him from saying such hurtful things about me." My voice was cracking. "Like, like, like, a…..freakshow. My own father could've called me something worse. I know. Like a bitch or something." Chad's face looked surprised after I swore."But, before I joined the show, kids at school would laugh at me. Call me a freak. I won all the science fairs, well, that a 4th and 5th grader can enter. The only friend I had was Sarah. But the bullying wasn't that bad. It really wasn't. Just a few names here and there. Not too severe. My mom and Sarah helped me through it. My dad just told me 'Kids will be kids'. Yeah, that helped. But, he did realize that I was actually hurt, so he got me an audition for So Random!, and I got a part. I mean, I'm so so so so thankful he did that for me, but after he called me a freakshow, it was the last straw. I went to Sonny's, slept there, and came back. Now my mom has a conversation for me. Probably a lecture. I don't know, and I could care less right now. Now, I'm just waiting for my congrats party tonight." I smiled, at the thought of me and the cast, sitting together in the restaurant, having the time of our lives. He was absorbing all I said. It took him a while to respond.

"I'm sorry. Really. But just one question: what's the congrats party about?" Everything I told him, and he asks me that?

"Oh. I wrote my very first sketch."

"Oh. Cool." He seemed confused.

"It's like you, writeing you very first episode of Mackenzie Falls."

"Ohhhh…The nice job!"

"Really. That's it? Out of everything I told you, that's all you have to say?"

"Well there is one thing." I looked at him. I gave him a 'well?' look. "I've went through this too, my parents divorced, it was tough. But I realized my life was-"

"Hold up." I put my hand up. "Divorce? My parents are NOT getting a divorce. They've been through this many times before. They will get through it." I couldn't believe it. Divorce? That was not gonna happen.

"Zora, it seems very possible. I know, you don't want to hear it, I know I didn't want to hear it. But this is realit-"

"No it's not!" Great, tears. "It's one of your dramas again! Because you're on a show about pointless drama, doesn't mean that you have to go making it in real life." I looked at the clock, 2:30. 5 more minutes. The traffic cleared up. Thank God.

"Zora, I'm not making drama. Trust me; I'd love to anything to tear apart your show. But saying that, and if I didn't know what you are going through, that would just be going way too far. I know I wouldn't want to do that to you. Please Zora." The GPS said 'You have arrived'.

"Thanks for the ride." I opened the door, I looked at Chad. "And, my parents won't get a divorce. I know it. But thanks for the warning." I got out, with my bag, and closed the door. I walked up the steps. I live in a normal suburban neighborhood. Not like a mansion Chad would probably have. No, my parents were not getting a divorce. It's not gonna happen. I walked through the front door.

"Hey Zora." My dad. "How are you?"

"Ha…I've been better."

"Sweetie, I'm sorry for calling you that. I didn't mean it. I was, just outraged, I should've never said that. Can you forgive me?"

"Whatever." I went to my room. I put my bag down on my bed, and laid down on my bed. I heard a knock. "Grrr….what?"

"Zora?" My mom. "Can we talk to you?" I got up, and opened my door. My mom and dad were sitting on the living room couch. I sat on the chair, opposite the room. "Sweetie. I know these past couple of years was hard. With all our fighting. And, we love you. We know it wasn't easy. So we thought of the easiest outcome to make you happy, and make us happy. It will be a huge transformation, and a lot of driving will be involved, but when you left last night, we talked about it." She looked to my dad. No. No no no no no no no!

"Your mother and I-"

"NO! Chad WAS right! You guys are getting a divorce! I thought he was wrong! I thought you guys were gonna work it out! No! This can't be happening. No."I cried some more, is that even possible?

"Zora, please don't cry. Your dad and I thought about it, and it would be better. You're gonna live with me, and visit your dad every other weekend. He's moving an hour away. I know it will be hard, but our lives will be better." She hugged me. I continued to cry. Then, my dad said something.

"Did you say Chad? From Mackenzie Falls? You should ask him for an audition. Since your mom and I are getting a divorce, you'll need more-"

"Carl!" (My dad name's)

"Dad, just shut up about the money! I love comedy! Comedy is my life! I don't want to join those drama snobs!"

"Zora, it was just a-"

"Dad, remember. YOU were the one who helped me get on the show! Why are you so unhappy now?"

"I'm not, I'm just open to op-"

"Well, Mackenzie Falls is NOT an option! How many times do I need to tell you that? Mom, I'm going out. Now. Bye." I walked out the door. I called Nico. I can't bother Sonny again.

"Yo yo yo! What's up Zora?"

"Uh…" Shoot, voice cracking again. "Can we start the party earlier?"

"Zora, what's going on?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Zora, let me pick you up, I'll bring you back to the studio. Bye." He hung up. I waited. In 20 minutes, he came. I opened his door, and climbed in. "You had a hell of a day today, didn't you?"

"Nico, you have no idea."


End file.
